


100 Themes Challenge

by Shizuhi



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Everything may change, Incest, M/M, Rating May Change, Sibling Incest, Tags May Change, is it really incest if I only ship him with the Tatsuya from the other side though, oneshots, yeah it totally is incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuhi/pseuds/Shizuhi
Summary: 100 Themes Writing Challenge. Currently Tatsuya/Katsuya. Fandom and pairing may vary depending on theme.2/100:loveKatsuya confesses. The answer is both what he expects and what he doesn't expect.





	1. 001 Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A meeting that will never happen, and a happy ending that can never be. But maybe somewhere, somewhere, there will be a world where he can stay._  
>  **Alternatively:** Someone needs to give Tatsuya a higher level of Expression. Both of them.

Waking up in the hospital with no idea how you got there was not a good experience. Finding out that you're missing a few weeks of your life with no clue why is even less pleasant. The absolute worst of all, though, is coming home from said hospital to see someone who may as well be your doppelganger making out with your older brother in the kitchen. 

_"Who the fuck are you."_

Not nearly eloquent enough to express the all the computational errors that are running through your mind, but a good enough starting point as any. At least you managed to suppress the initial urge to punch him in the face.

And hey, it _did_ get their attention.

Katsuya, your brother, after finally realizing that you are indeed right here, is bright red and stumbling over his own words in order to form a proper explanation. You tune out his unintelligible stuttering of "well" and "that is" and turn toward the unfazed intruder.

The doppelganger takes out a Zippo from his uniform pocket (why is he wearing your school uniform anyways!), and makes a irritatingly loud click. He was silent for an obnoxiously long moment of before finally saying in a drone-like voice, "I'm Suou Tatsuya..."

What a coincidence, you have the same name!

...You are rapidly beginning to regret suppressing that urge to punch him in the face.

"...I'm you, from another world. I'll be here from now on, as your twin brother or something."

Twin brother. Who you've never seen in your life (except maybe in a mirror). Supposedly from another world. And has the exact same name as you. 

..And was making out with your brother about thirty seconds ago. Right. A punch to the face is probably the least of your worries.

You try to express yourself calmly. Your brother always said that you lacked tact and relied too quickly on your fists. Your brother who is currently busy switching between being white and red in the face, and _still_ couldn't manage a full coherent sentence.

"Get the fuck _out of my house_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >You're kidding me, right?  
> >Yeah, sure. Whatever.  
>  **> Punch him in the face.**


	2. 002 Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuya confesses. The answer is both what he expects and what he doesn't expect.

When Katsuya finally confessed to Maya, the answer he received was exactly what he had expected.

 "Katsuya-san, I think feel the same way..." 

Her cheeks are flushed and her voice wavers, a perfect image of a woman in love, but Katsuya knows already how this would end, and waits. 

"…but with everything that happened, I think neither of us are quite ready to let go of him just yet.” 

Dazedly, Katsuya supposes he should have felt disappointed, or maybe embarrassed, or whatever it was that people are _supposed_ to feel when they get rejected. But strangely, all Katsuya could feel a dazed sense of relief, as though this was the only answer he could have truly accepted from her.    

Katsuya really does love her, he knows this; his shadow had pretty much rubbed it in everybody's face after all. It wasn't as if his feelings had changed either, because it took days and days to muster the up enough courage to ask to meet her here, and his hands were still sweaty from the confession of his lifetime. It should have been a joy, then, to know that she reciprocated his feelings too. _He_ would have wanted it this way after all, for them to live their own lives and _move on_ —

Maya must have seen something in Katsuya's expression as he opened his mouth to speak, because she cut him off before he could even begin.

“You don’t have to force yourself to move on, Katsuya-san. He told us to do our best to look to the future and live our lives to the fullest, but I think remembering is important too—”

Her smile wavers, and Katsuya could tell the moment when the phantom settles in her mind just as it settles in his, and she finishes with a whisper that Katsuya wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear.

“—after all, we’re the only ones that can.”

Bitterness crosses her face, and Katsuya knows that his own expression was a perfect mirror of hers. For a moment, it was as if he could hear the laughter of humanity's shadow in his head again, and the mocking whisper in his head that said his favorite toy was still _his_ favorite toy.   

A loud clapping sound startles Katsuya out of his thoughts, and there was Maya with the bright smile she usually wears, the same smile that managed to captivate him again, chasing away the remnants of the shadow. She raises her arm in the way she always does before she says,

“Let’s think positive, Katsuya-san! If forgetting isn’t an option, then we’ll simply have to make this a world that he won’t be able to find anything to complain about!”

“…You’re right, Amano-kun. I guess I couldn’t win against you.” 

“You got that right, Katsuya-san!”

And the smile Katsuya gives her in return is natural and genuine, the first, he realizes, in quite a while.

Just like that, the conversation is over. The woman he loves has left his life, as quickly as she had entered.

Amano Maya is a strong woman, Katsuya thinks as he watches the woman he loved disappear further and further away from his vision. Their beloved specter had retreated to a world beyond their reach, leaving behind an emptiness in both of them that could neither be named nor filled. All Katsuya could do was shut his eyes and pretend to forget, but Amano Maya is able to love, remember, grieve, and  _live._

Maybe, though, he could learn to do the same, for the sake of those he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stuck with Japanese honorifics, bc that was how I was introduced to the game, which means if there is ever Tatsuya Maya interactions, he's calling her Maya-nee. I also have no grasp on anyone's character, ever.
> 
> where did the theme go. It was supposed to be love, not hopeless love triangle angst. TatsuKatsu is always a thing, even though there is still no actual interaction between them, but KatsuMaya is pretty blatant in this one, TatsuMaya too. what do i even tag this.


End file.
